<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by momothespicy (momothesweet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390918">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy'>momothespicy (momothesweet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Communication, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Up, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Relationship Advice, Smut, Texting, Trouble In Paradise, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You contemplate your relationship with Kuroo after he misses your anniversary dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haikyuu has officially ended today...but that doesn't mean the fanwork stops.</p><p>I started this fic at the beginning of this week now that we know Kuroo works for the Japanese Volleyball Association. Which, in my head, screams workaholic. :) </p><p>Feels good to be back writing Haikyuu stuff. Hope you all enjoy this fic!</p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/transgrelle">transgrelle</a> for beta reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re at your limit.</p><p>You blow out the candles and begin to clear the table, placing perfectly-cooked steak and its accouterments into storage containers. None of it will taste as good reheated the next day, but you aren’t about to throw hours’ worth of work into the garbage. After downing another glass of wine, you wash the dishes and sweep up rose petals in the bedroom. You’re too tired to cry. Though, you come close when you unzip the dress that took you nearly a year to fit into.</p><p>Kuroo has worked night and day to be in the position he’s in now. Of course you’re proud of him. These days, nobody even tries to get a job in the Japanese Volleyball Association because of how competitive it can get. As proud as you are of him, you wonder if he thinks it’s worth being away from you for so long.</p><p>You’re already fast asleep when Kuroo finally comes home. You don’t even bother to move or wake up fully when you feel him curl up beside you and kiss your cheek.</p><p>You wish you would have locked the bedroom door and let him sleep on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As if last night isn’t enough, you wake up and find the bed empty. Upon reaching for your phone, you read a number of texts from him.</p><p> </p><p><b>Yesterday </b>10:38 PM</p><p>
  <em> Be home soon </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Promise </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Today </b>7:23 AM</p><p>
  <em> Sorry kitten </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Early meeting with some clients from the states </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Promise I’ll make it up to you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you so much </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You clench your phone in your fist. There’s no point in responding. Not now, at least. It’s a good time to cool off and take care of yourself, first. You make yourself a decent breakfast with last night’s leftovers—there’s one less container in the fridge, which must mean Kuroo has taken the other for lunch. After breakfast, you slip into a sundress you decided not to wear last night for what was supposed to be the perfect anniversary date. </p><p>The warm weather is great for a walk around the park near your complex. A small ice cream stand is also around when you need something refreshing. You stroll about casually with headphones on, listening to your favorite songs and waving at every dog being walked. </p><p>Despite being busy and broke, you and Kuroo always made time for each other back in college. He could only sit in the library for so long before he started pulling his hair in a thousand directions and begging for you to go on a walk with him. You always joked about how he’ll go bald if he keeps up that kind of work ethic. </p><p>Funny enough, you noticed his hair thinning in the last few months. Just a little bit.</p><p>As you walk, you find a large group of children being herded by a number of adults. Among the adults is one of your dear friends, who spots you right away and grins. You take off one of your earbuds and give Sugawara a hug. Then you wave to his students, who are about to do a walk around the manmade lake to learn about ducks and geese.</p><p>“This dress is gorgeous,” he compliments. “Has Kuroo seen you in it?”</p><p>The mention of Kuroo makes you laugh. “I don’t think he’s seen me at all lately.”</p><p>Sugawara’s warm demeanor fades. “Really? I know working for JVA can be tough, but…”</p><p>You shrug it off. “It’s fine.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Sugawara says, seeing right through your bullshit. “Have you talked to him?”</p><p>You shake your head.</p><p>“You need to!” He gently tugs your purse. “You’ve got your phone in here, right? No excuses! Especially when all of us want you two to get married!”</p><p>“Suga,” you groan. “It’s harder than it looks. How am I supposed to tell him to stop working for a job he worked so hard for?”</p><p>Sugawara huffs. “Does he know he’s working long hours?”</p><p>You raise an eyebrow. “Yes?”</p><p>“Does he keep apologizing for coming home late?”</p><p>You nod.</p><p>“Then he knows his job is affecting you,” he concludes, “and nothing will be solved unless you address it head-on.”</p><p>It’s not hard to accept that Sugawara’s right. For some time now, Kuroo’s been missing dates and staying long nights to finish up all of his projects. “He didn’t come home for our anniversary date,” you tell Sugawara, looking away to where the kids are pointing to ducks in the lake. Speaking even softer, you add, “I didn’t even see him this morning.”</p><p>Sugawara says your name in distress and pats your cheek in time with his words, “You. Need. To. Talk. To. Him!”</p><p>You grumble and bat his hand away. “I know I do.”</p><p>“Sensei!” A chaperone exclaims as he runs to the two of you. “One of the geese stole Yagami’s hat and now he’s crying.”</p><p>Sugawara sighs deeply, then turns back to you. “I have to go. Tell me how it goes with Kuroo!”</p><p>You smile and see him off after thanking him. Some kids in the distance dart away from geese that are beginning to fight back. You head out of the park to avoid being a witness in anything else that may happen to them.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><b>Today </b>12:40 PM</p><p>
  <em> Kitten this steak is so good! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wish I could have eaten it with you last night :(  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you still mad at me </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I promise I’ll be coming home early tonight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You set your phone face down and focus on your favorite coffee shop beverage. It’s flavored to your liking and has that subtle kick that will get you through the rest of your day, especially when you may have to face Kuroo later this evening. If he even comes home on time.</p><p>A familiar face suddenly takes a seat next to you with his blended coffee and grins. You can’t help but smile back; Oikawa has an irresistibility about him that’s part infectious, part obnoxious. </p><p>He says your name with an unnecessary “-chan” and rests his chin on his palms. “You look like you needed company. You’re welcome.”</p><p>You scoff, shaking your head and mimicking his pose with your head resting on your knuckles. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Aww. Is Bedhead-chan giving you a headache?”</p><p>“Is it really that obvious?”</p><p>“Mhm!” He taps your nose and you scrunch your face. “I admire his work ethic. You know how hard it is just to get that position?”</p><p>“Would you work hard enough to start ignoring your significant other?”</p><p>Oikawa hums, pondering your question and then frowning.</p><p>You reframe the question, “Would Iwaizumi like it if you stayed on the volleyball court two hours past the end of your training?”</p><p>“He would rip me a new one,” Oikawa answers, defeated.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“It’s only because he’ll be worried about me hurting myself again!” he exclaims. “Why are <em> you </em> concerned about Bedhead-chan staying late?”</p><p>“Well, he missed our anniversary date last night...”</p><p>Oikawa thinks again about your response, drinking his coffee then shaking his head. “He wouldn’t do that on purpose. Don’t be so selfish!”</p><p>“It’s not selfish! We’re supposed to celebrate it <em> together </em>,” you argue, then fall back in your seat. It’s not worth debating with someone who isn’t even involved in the matter. “I shouldn’t be having this conversation with you.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Oikawa swipes your phone and snaps a photo of the two of you, then hands it back. “He should be on his lunch break now. What are you waiting for?”</p><p>You unlock your phone and view the selfie. Oikawa’s smile is as dashing as ever, while you look ready to fight an entire volleyball team with your bare fists. Taking his suggestion, you open up your messages and find yourself stuck. It shouldn’t be hard to message your longtime boyfriend. There’s a problem that needs to be addressed and fixed. You bring it up, find solutions, then act. And yet, your thumbs are frozen.</p><p>Oikawa notices your hesitation and huffs. He takes your phone again and turns away from you, far enough so that you’re not able to snatch your phone back. In a matter of seconds— thanks to his lightning-fast fingers — he shows you what he sent.</p><p> </p><p><b>Today </b>12:51 PM</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your future wife needs you!!! ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Otherwise me and Iwa-chan will steal her away… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (•̀⌄•́) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The messages are superseded by the selfie Oikawa took of the two of you. He drinks his coffee as you see the telltale dots of Kuroo typing. Your stomach turns as you reach for Oikawa’s free hand to hold. He gladly takes it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oikawa?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Give her phone back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let me talk to her </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In seconds, your phone vibrates and a picture of him sleeping on a train ride to Sendai pops up. You ignore Oikawa’s gushing when you answer the phone and breathe deeply, still unsure of how to hit the problem head-on.</p><p>“Hey,” you greet.</p><p>“Kitten,” Kuroo starts. “I just finished eating. Your lunch was so good.”</p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to be lunch,” you say, keeping your calm. The silence on the end is telling and you sigh. “What happened to ‘coming home early’ last night?”</p><p>“The boss added onto my workload an hour before I was supposed to get off. It took a lot longer than expected.”</p><p>“Didn’t you request to get off early?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And you didn’t ask anyone to help you?”</p><p>A pause. “...No.”</p><p>“What the fuck, Tetsu!”</p><p>Oikawa leans in close. As much as you want to push his face away, you take his hand again. He gets the idea that you’re in much more desperate need of moral support right now, otherwise you’ll start sobbing in the middle of a public space. You hear other voices in the background on Kuroo’s end, followed by Kuroo softly saying “Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>Speaking normally, he turns his attention back to you. “We can talk about this later tonight. I have to go. Love you.”</p><p>You hang up and throw your phone onto the table, squeezing Oikawa’s hand and breathing deeply. “Do you still admire his work ethic?”</p><p>Oikawa didn’t have to hear the other end of the line to figure out how Kuroo responded to you. He takes your other hand and breathes with you, guiding you to a small semblance of peace before speaking, “One time, Iwa-chan went to the grocery store and I asked him to buy milk bread from the bakery on the way home. He comes home...and he doesn’t have the milk bread.”</p><p>You stare at him.</p><p>“I have a point, I promise! Anyway, I got mad at him and asked why didn’t he just go back.”</p><p>“The bakery’s not that far from your house, right?”</p><p>“That’s what I—” he stops himself. “He said that he forgot.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“And I was still mad! How could he forget something I specifically told him to do fifteen minutes beforehand? He <em> knows </em> that’s my favorite and I was already really having a hard day!”</p><p>Groaning, you let go of his hands and check the time on your phone. Your drink’s about finished and you briefly think about where you should go next. “Get to your point, Tooru.”</p><p>“My point is that some people just forget! Iwa-chan is the smartest man I know. But he also forgets to refill the toilet paper when he uses it all up.”</p><p>This is not what you want to be talking to Oikawa about. Forgetting an anniversary is a little different than forgetting toilet paper. Or maybe it isn’t. You two could break down the metaphor between toilet paper and a relationship. That’s a conversation for another day. Sighing deeply, you rise from your seat and throw your arms around Oikawa; he’s a great hugger. Not as good as Kuroo, though.</p><p>“Let me be your maid of honor at your wedding once you make up, ‘kay?”</p><p>You step back and pat his shoulder. “I’ll consider it. Thanks, Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><b>Today</b> 1:30 PM</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Everything okay? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thought you’re still mad at me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You didn’t answer my question </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The boss wants me to observe a practice match tonight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Said there may be an offensive libero I might like </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you going? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Today </b>3:03 PM</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You went home after your impromptu coffee shop date with Oikawa. After a light lunch and a nap on the couch, you still haven’t received a reply from Kuroo.</p><p>So much weighs on your mind right now. You look around your apartment. Years’ worth of memories hang on the walls, along with books and plants the two of you have collected in the span of your relationship. The only thing missing is a pet - the two of you are saving up for a house before committing to adopt a furry friend. Thing is, you both have to commit to each other, first.</p><p>The apartment begins to suffocate you with its memories. With the last of your energy, you head out one last time, still in your dress because you’re going to wear the shit out of it if this will be the only time you’ll be in it. It’s been a while since you’ve been inside an arcade. Your skills are rusty, but there’s a possibility that you can win a cute stuffed animal. Or a figurine. You’ve got a little money to spend.</p><p>It’s no surprise to you that the arcade is alive and well on a weekend. Teenage boys press their faces on the glass as their friend attempts to guide a hook to a ring using the modified skill crane (a female figurine is at stake). A few girls giggle at a boy using a more traditional claw machine to grab a stuffed dinosaur. You go for the machine housing a very cute, very squishy cat plushie. All you have to do is pick up ping pong balls from a bowl using the claw and dropping it into the designated cups sitting on the opposite side of the machine.</p><p>You get one ball in its cup on your first try. Things are looking up until you fail to get a ball into another cup. And then you fail again. You take a deep breath and stare at the cat plushies on display in the machine, focusing on winning and not focusing on the sudden commotion you hear somewhere else in the arcade. As you try again, the claw drops the ping pong ball on the way to the cups. A spectator appears next to you, quiet and attentive to your progress.</p><p>“This arcade was smart about installing all these machines,” he says. “They easily eat up money.”</p><p>You half-smile at Kenma, who is making a rare public appearance and riling up the teenagers who follow his streams. After a gentle pat on his back, he takes your spot and observes your situation with the crane. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Got bored at home,” he answers, “and I was advised to get some fresh air.”</p><p>The arcade air is far from fresh. You don’t comment on it. “Did Tetsu advise you?”</p><p>Kenma easily picks up multiple ping pong balls and drops them into multiple cups, save for the one you need to earn the prize. He tries again, shaking his head. “You’re mad at him.”</p><p>You tap your forehead on the glass. “How did you know?”</p><p>“He told me.”</p><p>You straighten up. “When?”</p><p>“This morning during our meeting with the American clients.”</p><p>Kuroo has known Kenma for so long; it’s only natural that he would know his problems. Curious, you press him just a little more, “What else did he tell you?”</p><p>The ping pong balls drop and one of them miraculously lands in the other marked cup. An arcade staff member comes to Kenma’s aid right away to open up the machine and hand him the cat plushie. After thanking him, Kenma presents the cat to you. “Nothing else. He was off during the whole meeting, though. More passive than usual.”</p><p>“Huh.” You squeeze the plushie in your arms, big and soft and cute with its “:3” face. You follow Kenma to another machine that has similar winning conditions. The prize in this machine is a dog plushie, which is just as cute as the cat. “Tetsu’s told me about his job over and over again, but...is it really that much work?”</p><p>He nods as he manages to pick up three ping pong balls in one go. “He’s become one of the company’s biggest assets. He’s good at recruiting volleyball players and turning over huge profits.”</p><p>Of course he is. Kuroo adores volleyball and once he makes a plan for something, everyone better watch out. You watch Kenma win the dog plushie in one lucky try. He gives you that prize, too.</p><p>“Honestly, he could do more.”</p><p>You frown.</p><p>“But he’s been thinking a lot about you. He said no to traveling with me to America for business.”</p><p>Kenma brings you to a traditional claw machine with smaller plushies of video game characters. He continues, “He could be doing more overtime. He’d get things done faster.”</p><p>You hang onto your prizes and sigh. “He already works so much overtime. Are you trying to guilt-trip me?”</p><p>“No,” Kenma denies as he picks up two toys with the claw, “I’m only telling you what I’ve seen. It’s as if he’s trying to prove to someone that he can do an amazing job.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have to, right? I mean, he’s already made an impression on his boss and his co-workers. He’s told me all about it.”</p><p>The toys drop into the box and Kenma fishes them out. “Maybe he’s trying to prove it to you.”</p><p>“At the cost of our time spent together? That doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p>“So knock some sense back into him.” He holds out the two prizes in front of you. You only recognize the muscular man mini-plush, a character from a game he and Kenma liked to play in college. You pick that one.</p><p>“I’ve spent my entire day with others talking about Kuroo,” you say, examining the little plush toy that could be hung around the mirror of his car. “I think it’s about time I go home.”</p><p>“Me too,” Kenma says. “It was good seeing you again.”</p><p>You smile and escort Kenma out of the arcade, where more kids stare and wave and cry out his name. “You should come to our place more often. It’s been a while since we’ve all had dinner together.”</p><p>Kenma makes a noise of apprehension. “You live so far away…”</p><p>“Fine. When we get a house closer to yours,” you amend.</p><p>“I’ll get you video game consoles as a wedding present.”</p><p>You giggle. “Thanks, Kenma. Get home safely.”</p><p>He waves goodbye once he’s picked up and you start off for home, finding some difficulty checking your phone with plushies in your arms. Kuroo hasn’t responded to your message.</p><p>No matter how long you wait, you know you’ll have an interesting conversation with him later tonight.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>On the way home, you reflect on what everyone’s told you. Nobody claimed to be an expert on Kuroo’s and your relationship. And there isn’t one. Maybe not even the two of you. A lot of good points have been brought up, though. Now it’s just a matter of confronting the problem after letting it simmer for an entire day. You’re preparing yourself for another few hours at home to yourself, ordering dinner, and watching a movie while you wait for Kuroo to come home. You also need to find a home for your new prizes, courtesy of Kenma.</p><p>It takes you a second to unlock the door with the toys in your arms. You cross the threshold and smell something cooking in the kitchen. Long green stems sit on the counter without any flowers. Kuroo turns around from the dining room table holding the candles you blew out last night. His tie is loosened and his sleeves are rolled up.</p><p>“I promised you I was gonna be home early tonight,” he says after he sets the candles on the table. “I didn’t break it this time.”</p><p>You don’t know what to say. At least, for the first few seconds upon walking into the apartment. You set down the prizes next to the flowerless stems, mustering up the strength to speak and casting your anxieties aside. You look him in the eyes and start, “I hate that you’re spending so much time at work.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I spent so long preparing for our anniversary dinner. It was the only thing I could do because I already knew you were going to come home late.” </p><p>Kuroo says nothing.</p><p>Your heart beats out of your chest. “Your promises don’t mean shit if you keep breaking them. Not even now. I thought I was going to be alone again tonight.”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Why are you spending so much time at work?”</p><p>You dig your nails into your palms as you wait for an answer. Kuroo avoids your gaze. He speaks much quieter than he usually does, “I’m doing this for us.”</p><p>“For <em> us </em>?” you repeat. “It feels like you’re doing this more for yourself.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“Tetsu!” you exclaim, frustration growing with each word that comes out of his mouth. “What am I not understanding? I spend most of the week falling asleep and waking up alone. I celebrated our <em> anniversary </em>alone last night.”</p><p>Kuroo says nothing.</p><p>“You <em> know </em> you’re fucking up. Redoing our dinner won’t fix that.”</p><p>“So what do you want me to do?”</p><p>Pain radiates up your arms as you clench your fists tighter. Exploding right now won’t solve any problems. With your friends in mind, on top of your own sanity, you take a deep breath and answer, “I want you to understand me. Where I’m coming from. Not the other way around.”</p><p>Kuroo considers your suggestion and nods, then motions to the table. “You wanna do it over dinner?”</p><p>There isn’t really another option unless you want to burn the kitchen down by nonstop ranting at him. You nod, then take your seat as Kuroo finishes up dinner.</p><p> </p><p>While not a fancy steak, a beef bowl does the trick as the two of you (mostly you) hash out your feelings. Getting food in your stomach was the right decision to make, as you’re able to keep yourself civil and tell Kuroo exactly why it hurts being left alone, even if the two of you have been together for so long. On Kuroo’s end, he details more of what he’s been up to, including the projects Kenma told you about that he turned down. Much of what he says is what you already know, and you get the feeling that he’s still not telling you everything. </p><p>“Tetsu,” you say, candles flickering as you speak, “are you saying that you’ve been working so much that you just...forgot to come home on time?”</p><p>The guilt on his face is painful to see, though it’s a step in the right direction. “Yeah. Kind of.”</p><p>You drink the last of your beer and process that. Oikawa was right.</p><p>Kuroo adds on, “There’s something else.”</p><p>That sparks more of your attention. Shifting in your seat, your stomach turns. What else could he possibly be keeping from you? “Something else?”</p><p>He pulls out his phone. Immediately, you think the worst. Years of being together might all come crashing down now if he shows you another woman’s photo or a series of messages from her. The stress reaches its peak, then all comes crashing down when he shows you an email with a photo of your dream engagement ring. At the bottom of the email is a receipt, noting that he’s just submitted his final payment.</p><p>If you’re being honest, you never thought you’d end up with a guy like Kuroo. Sly, a little deceiving, hair messier than your own. And yet here he is, completely blowing you away with his idea of a proposal.</p><p>“I know we’ve talked about saving money for a house,” he says, “but I’ve been grabbing overtime to get you something <em> you </em> want. I...I didn’t realize the other priorities in front of me. I’m sorry.”</p><p>It’s only natural that you start crying. The ring is exactly to your liking, and you’re sure it’ll be just as gorgeous in person whenever it’s ready. Then you start thinking about how he’s been pissing you off so he can get you something so amazing.</p><p>He says your name and carefully reaches for your hand. “Hey. You okay?”</p><p>You try to stop your tears and fail. You’re not sure if your nod looks like a nod. Whatever you’re doing to wordlessly communicate is obviously not working, as Kuroo grows more concerned. “Kitten?”</p><p>“Tetsu,” you finally get out, “you’re so stupid…”</p><p>He goes pale, then looks at the email himself. “Fuck. The ring’s not gonna solve our problems, is it?”</p><p>You shake your head. “No, the ring is perfect. I—you’ve been keeping all of this from me?”</p><p>He nods reluctantly. “I’ll admit that this wasn’t very well-planned. I should have just been upfront.”</p><p>Both of you rise from your seats and you welcome his embrace. It feels like forever since you’ve felt him so close to you. Sobbing into his shirt, you embrace the absolute mess he’s made of you. He’s warm and he smells faintly of cologne and the meat he cooked for dinner. After taking the moment to cry, you pull back and wipe your tears. “Tetsu?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“If you needed the extra money...why didn’t you take that business trip with Kenma?”</p><p>“Ah. He told you about that,” he says, chuckling. “I’ve already been away from you for too long. I didn’t want to be a thousand miles away from you for longer.”</p><p>That’s a good enough reason. Not taking more overtime sounds about right, too—Kuroo just picked and chose his battles.</p><p>“Besides,” he brings your hands to your hips and presses his forehead against yours, “if I’m going abroad, I’d prefer going with my fiancée. That is…”</p><p>He gets down on one knee and presents the picture of your ring on his phone. “If you’ll have me?”</p><p>There isn’t a doubt in your head anymore. As outrageous as his plan was, you would have Kuroo over and over again. “Yes. Yes, you idiot.”</p><p>Kuroo smiles wide and hops to your feet, grabbing you by the cheeks for a kiss. You helplessly press against him, snotty and tearful and struck with a million emotions in your head and heart. You’re getting married. It’s real. It’s all coming together.</p><p>When he lets you go, he looks at the table and the kitchen behind him. “Should we, uh, clean up before we do anything else?”</p><p>You laugh. “That’s the first good idea I’ve heard from you in months.”</p><p>Kuroo bops your nose and you get to work with him by your side. You don’t remember the last time you cooperated in the kitchen, clearing the dishes and wiping down the countertops. The area is spotless by the time Kuroo decides on where to put your stuffed cat and dog; he decides on using them as throw pillows on the couch. You watch him arrange them properly when you call his name.</p><p>“Tetsu?”</p><p>He looks up. “Hm?”</p><p>You approach him and take his hands. “Next time you have a plan to surprise me, it shouldn’t involve throwing a wrench in our relationship.”</p><p>He stiffens slightly, then nods. “Noted.”</p><p>“Promise me that.”</p><p>“Thought you didn’t like promises.”</p><p>“Tetsu,” you whine, tugging his arms. “Seriously. If we’re going to get married, you can’t pull shit like that.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. No more bad elaborate schemes. But...the overtime will still be a thing, no matter what.”</p><p>“I’ll take it. Just don’t miss our anniversary again.” You stand on your toes and kiss him. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.” Kuroo smiles, rubbing your sides and eyeing your outfit, head to toe. “You look good. Have I seen you in this dress?”</p><p>You shake your head. “I was supposed to wear it last night.”</p><p>“Oh. I missed it.”</p><p>“I actually decided on wearing another dress. You missed that, too.”</p><p>He sucks his teeth. “Yikes.”</p><p>“But…” you place your hands on his chest and undo his tie the rest of the way, “I’ve been in this dress all day. Last time I checked, you prefer what’s underneath my clothes.”</p><p>“Heh. That’s true.”</p><p>You flick your gaze up and pop off one button of his shirt. “What are you waiting for?”</p><p>To your surprise, Kuroo doesn’t hoist you up and sprint to the bedroom. Instead, he speedwalks with your hand in his, showing off the bedroom where rose petals are scattered throughout the room and onto the bed in the shape of a heart. You glance at the display, comparing Kuroo’s effort to your idea from last night. At the same time, Kuroo presses little kisses on your neck and plays with the hem of your dress.</p><p>“How’d I do?” he asks in your ear.</p><p>His kisses tickle you and you turn to face him. “Almost as good as how I set it up. Not that it matters because you’re going to fuck me until I forgive you.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Kuroo captures your mouth in a kiss, sliding his hands beneath your dress and getting a firm hold of your ass. “I love it when you talk dirty, kitten.”</p><p>You grab his tie and pull him towards the bed, where you slide onto the sheets and ride your dress up. Kuroo follows swiftly, getting his knees between your legs and getting your dress off in a flash. He kisses you with more heat this time, more desire to show just how much he loves you. You give him the same amount of energy, kissing back with your legs spread and your fingers undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt.</p><p>“When’s the last time we’ve done this?” he asks, sliding his fingertips up your stomach and to your bra. </p><p>You save him a step and unhook it for him. “Does it matter?”</p><p>“Of course it matters.” Kuroo pulls your bra off and plays with one of your nipples. You whimper as he finishes his thought, “The longer we wait, the more sensitive you get.”</p><p>He’s right. Kuroo rolls his thumb over your nipple until it hardens. You arch your back as he does the same with the other. Your skin tingles uncontrollably, more so when he combines his playful fingers with his kisses to your neck. All it will take is one shift of his knees and he’ll know just how wet you are from simply touching you.</p><p>“Tetsu,” you moan.</p><p>“Mmh.” He pulls back to remove his shirt and tie, pausing to get another full view of you. </p><p>You know that look. He’s hungry. Desperate. The bulge in his pants makes you tremble. You present yourself to him, squeezing your tits and pulling your nipples again in a silent plea to have him come back down and do whatever he wants with you.</p><p>“Tetsu,” you moan again, drawing out the last syllable of his nickname. “Please.”</p><p>Kuroo answers with a growl, pressing his hands on either side of your torso and giving your breasts the attention it deserves. He sucks your nipples without abandon, making sure you don’t stop moaning when he pulls his lips back ever so slightly and shakes his head back and forth to make your tits bounce. His lips travel lower down your body, peeling away your panties and spreading your legs before kissing up your thighs and flicking his gaze towards you. You reach down to comb through his hair that’s never tamed itself, and you hang on when he goes right for your clit.</p><p>Kuroo wastes no time eating you out like a starved man. His tongue reaches every part of your wet pussy so perfectly. He pushes his tongue inside, tasting as much of you as he can, then brings it to your clit to tease and light you up. Your toes curl and you pull his hair, body burning and squirming and hurdling right to the edge so quickly. He squeezes your thighs to keep them from trapping his head between your legs. That doesn’t last long, as he releases one of your thighs to tease two fingers inside you. They slip in easily.</p><p>“You’re so wet,” he moans between kissing your clit. “You think you can come for me before I fuck you?”</p><p>He pumps his fingers like the expert he is, curling them to find that spot inside you to short-circuit your brain. Thankfully, the question is a no-brainer. You don’t have to answer when your pussy and his slick fingers make so much noise it’s pornographic. All it takes is Kuroo sucking your clit sharply and you’re gone. Hanging onto his hair, you come hard, making more of a mess on his finger, writhing and moaning like your soul has projected out of you. Kuroo doesn’t stop. He keeps sucking your clit, keeps fingering you open until you cry out and push him away from you. In the time it takes for him to take off the rest of his clothes, you take a breather and prepare yourself for more.</p><p>“You look so good, kitten,” he grunts, stroking his rock hard cock. The bed dips when he gets back between your legs and brushes the head over your cunt. “My little kitten.”</p><p>Sensitive as ever, you whimper and bring your thighs in slightly. Kuroo spreads them back open. “Inside me,” you beg. “Please, I need you inside me.”</p><p>“How could I say no to you?” He pushes in, inch by inch, savoring those little moans that drive you to wrap your legs around his hips once he’s close enough. His face is just as much of a treat as his cock filling you, eyes closed with your name uttered in a shaky breath. “Fuck. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” you barely get out. You tighten your legs around him when you feel the base of his cock brush against you. He fits you so well. One shallow thrust and you grab a hold of his shoulders, pressing your nails into his sweaty skin. You know he likes a hint of pain to get him going.</p><p>The sensation spurs Kuroo on. He mutes you with rough kisses, moaning your name like a mantra. It’s enough to distract you from the way his skin slaps against you and the rose petals clinging to every part of your body. </p><p>“So fucking good,” he mutters. “Perfect cunt. All mine.”</p><p>You can’t respond to him properly, not when you’re about to come again. He thrusts faster, hitting you just right, and starts rubbing your clit with one hand. You clench around him as your nails run down his back, hard enough that he growls in your ear. It’s a thick, rough noise that shakes you to your core.</p><p>“Tetsu,” you moan, “gonna come—”</p><p>“Let me feel you, kitten.” Kuroo continues to rub your clit. “Come on my cock.”</p><p>You obey. Pulsing around him, you come again, almost as intensely as your first orgasm. Kuroo doesn’t slow down. In fact, he watches your head tilt back and moan to any god that will hear your pleasure. That’s more than enough to have him fuck you relentlessly until he buries himself deep inside you. He bursts like a firework, hot and white and breathtaking.</p><p>The room is warm and smells of roses and sex. You breathe loudly and release Kuroo. He catches his breath, too. Both of you remain silent. Kuroo doesn’t move. He relaxes on top of you, unwilling to pull out just yet, but still making sure he doesn’t suffocate you.</p><p>“Tetsu,” you whisper, tapping his shoulder. “It’s okay. Relax.”</p><p>He groans, slowly pulling out to lie next to you and get a hand in yours. He kisses your fingers, eyes level with yours. “Can you forgive me?”</p><p>Your first reaction is to laugh. The makeup dinner, the candlelit heart to heart, the pseudo-proposal. You don’t hesitate to nod. “I forgive you.”</p><p>He sighs with a smile. “Good. Oh, fuck, that’s good to hear.”</p><p>“What I said earlier still stands, though. No more elaborate schemes that’ll scare me.”</p><p>“Mhm. I promise,” he kisses your fingers again, “to be the best husband.”</p><p>You grin. “I promise to be the best wife.”</p><p>“I have no doubt you will be.”</p><p>You giggle and turn over to lie on top of Kuroo. Rose petals decorate your back. “Can you get a head start on your promise and carry me to the bathroom?”</p><p>Kuroo sits up and brushes the petals off of you. “Of course.”</p><p>You hang onto him like you’ll never let go. Despite all the missteps, your anniversary with Kuroo went well enough.</p><p>You can promise every subsequent one will be better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haikyuu means a lot to me. I've met so many good people along the way because of it. I've been able to improve my writing and actually *start* writing reader-inserts thanks to Haikyuu, too. As always, I thank everyone who's read and enjoyed my work, particularly all the Haikyuu stuff. You've all been so kind and helpful and supportive. I definitely won't stop writing Haikyuu - in fact, this ending is the spark to write even more. Until I get busy again LOL.</p><p>Sending love and thanks to you all &lt;3</p><p>--</p><p>Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and rose petals are greatly appreciated. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="peachofwork.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>